More Than Meets The Eye
by maidenpride
Summary: This story takes place at the outset of S3E7. I'm unsatisfied with the notion that Phryne would ask Jack to come after her without there being more between them then meets the eye…so I've added in what I think are a few missing details. I'll weave episode details into the story, but won't re-write the entire episode, and then continue beyond E8 once we get there.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Apologies for the odd code that appeared initially, it has since been corrected.**

This story takes place at the outset of S3E7. I'm unsatisfied with the notion that Phryne would ask Jack to come after her without there being more between them then meets the eye…so I've added in what I think are a few missing details. I'll weave episode details into the story, but won't re-write the entire episode, and then continue beyond E8 once we get there.

Phryne, Dot, Hugh, and Jack stood in the changing room, Jack leaning over the body.

"It looks like her foot has been punctured, perhaps spider bites."

Phryne grimaced and continued to keep her distance from the body.

"You've shown remarkable restraint Miss Fisher" proclaimed Jack.

"Happy for you to be the scout while we wait to find out what kind of wild life we're dealing with."

Suddenly a large spider scurried across the floor, causing Miss Fisher to shriek and jump upon the chair on the other side of the room. Jack looked at her and couldn't help but smirk. _Hmm, interesting reaction._

"Afraid are we?"

"No, of course not, just being cautious that I don't disturb our possible murder weapon."

"Oh, of course." Jack grabbed a jar and captured the spider."Would you like to take a closer inspection of the weapon before Hugh takes it to Dr. Macmillan for identification?" Jack sarcastically inquired moving closer to her while holding out the jar.

"No, no that's quite alright I can wait until we hear from Mac." Still standing on the chair, but now glaring at Jack.

"Constable please ensure that the jar accompanies the body back to the morgue, and use extreme caution in case this spider is cause of death."

"Will do sir."

Satisfied that the spider was secured and out of her vicinity Phryne removed herself from the chair and surveyed the room for any other clues.

"There doesn't seem to be anything else out of the ordinary, does there?"

"Was she coming or going?"

"It was to be her turn on the court. She had breakfast with the others this morning, and seemed fine by all accounts. She was the understudy, if you will, to Constance. You may have heard of her."

"Of course Miss Fisher I don't live under a rock. I know she won the Sydney Cup a few weeks ago. She's quite good, but her backhand is a bit shaky when she trails in the match."

Phryne's mouth dropped only for a moment, she had no idea Jack followed the sport. She shouldn't be that surprised after all he was a huge fan of cycling, why couldn't he follow tennis too.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises." She said batting her eye lashes "Although it is a shame that you won't need to come over late into the evening for me to catch you up on all the tennis jargon then." She added mischievously.

Not missing a beat Jack replied nonchalantly "Well I'm sure there could be details about _ladies_ tennis that you could enlighten me on." He continued out of the changing room leaving Phryne with another agape mouth.

 _Well isn't he feeling playful today_ she thought grabbing her hat and quickly chasing after him.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Miss Fisher, it seems I've finally found your Achilles' heel…arachnophobia. How intriguing."

"Nonsense Jack, I just find them to be a nuance is all."

"Mmm, is that so."

Phryne turned to begin making her way to the house.

"What's that over there?" exclaimed Jack.

He lightly touched her shoulder causing her to jump practically into his arms. From out of nowhere a man with a camera snapped a photograph, the flash breaking their moment.

"What are you doing here? This is a crime scene, you need to leave the premise or I'll charge you with trespass." Jack scolded mostly upset at the broken moment between he and Miss Fisher.

Phryne reached up and put her finger to his lips urging him to stop, "Don't you know who that is Jack," she whispered. She could sense his lack of recognition, "That's Frank Barnes from the paper. I don't think we want them getting ahold of the story about a possible murder just yet do you?"

"No, certainly not."

"Then play along for a moment Jack."

Before I could argue or request to be read into her plan, she began posing for photos next to him for Mr. Barnes. "Smile, Jack" she said through gritted teeth.

Jack acquiesced for a moment and as he was about to challenge Mr. Barnes once again the man left, seemingly satisfied with the shots he had acquired of The Honorable Miss Fisher and her last boy toy.

"What was that all about Miss Fisher?"

"Throwing him a bone, if gossip shots was all he was after might as well play along and keep him from the possible murder plot."

Jack had only just realized that his arm was still around Phryne, it felt quite natural and when he looked up from his arm at her she didn't seem to be any rush to pull away from their close proximity. The moment ended when the pair heard Mr. Stanley calling for Miss Fisher. "Duty calls" she responded softly.


	3. Chapter 3

The pair found themselves bumping into each other out front of the morgue.

"Fancy meeting you here Jack."

"I never miss out on a chance meeting at the city morgue Miss Fisher. Shall we?" Jack gestured to the door. Phryne reached for the handle as did Jack. Their hands touching, "After you. I've heard that if one is two steps behind they have the best view."

"Feeling cheeky today, are we?"

"No, of course not. I was merely stating that if you're two steps behind you have the best view of the victim." He said swinging the door open.

"Right on time" proclaimed Mac absorbed in staring at the specimen in the jar, missing out on the shared moment between her two visitors. She turned around holding up the jar. "Here's your culprit. A Sydney Funnelweb spider."

Phryne moved to the other side of the room, putting distance between her and the bit of wildlife. Jack turned and smirked at the sight of the Honorable Miss Fisher moving away from any danger small or large.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Dr. MacMillan, but those aren't indigenous to Victoria."

"No Inspector, they're not."

"Perhaps it crawled into her bag during the Cup."

"Doubtful, they're shy creatures. Don't want anything to do with people."

"Jack, that means that someone had to put that thing in her shoe. That makes it murder without a doubt!"

"Dr. MacMillan, let us know if you uncover anything else. You can find me at the station."

"Will do."

The pair left together, "Well Jack, can I persuade you to come join us for dinner this evening?"

"I think your house is quite full with visitors at this time, don't you?"

"We could always dine out of course?"

"How 'bout a rain check? I must get back to the station" Sensing her disappointment he grabbed her gloved hand, "When this case is over I'll have you over. It won't be the five star dining you're used to, but I can cook an egg quite well."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I have every intention of keeping it."

"I'll hold you to that Jack."

He lifted her gloved hand and gave it a gentlemanly kiss, "À la prochaine Miss Fisher."


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning all parties came face to face with the light of the previous day. Mr. Butler retrieved the morning paper along with the milk from the back porch. As he prepared the tea Dot came into the kitchen to help with breakfast.

"Busy day today Dorothy?"

"I'm not sure yet Mr. Butler. I do have quite a bit of sewing to do for our house guest, but I'm not sure what Miss Fisher has planned for the day."

Gathered the tray, tea, and paper to greet the lady of the house.

"Morning Miss" Dot said with a knock on the door.

"Come in Dot."

As Dot tended to the room, Miss Fisher began combing through the paper flipping to the society page first. _Always best to keep up on the latest gossip, never know who may be in need of a discrete lady detective_. She suddenly gasped at the picture she saw on the page.

"What do you think Dot? I think he's caught our best angles!" It was a picture of her and the Inspector, her fingers pressed to his lips, his arm about her waist. _This is a keeper_.

"You do make a handsome pair, Miss."

"Oh and look at this" she said pointing at the picture of Hugh dusting off Dot's backside.

"Oh no!" Dot exclaimed, "What will Hugh's mother think?"

"Dot, I'm sure it will be fine. Anyone that knows you knows that you are the picture of chastity."

"Thank you Miss, but I must phone Hugh and warn him. Perhaps he can grab the paper before she sees it."

Meanwhile, Constable Collins and the Inspector were already at the station getting a jump on the latest developments with the case.

The Inspector chuckled over the images in the paper. _I do disagree with the ball boy part, but otherwise I think he captured it just right_. There was nothing else to do but chuckle after all the years he had known Miss Fisher he knew it was best to just roll with it. His phone suddenly rang.

"Inspector Jack Robinson, City South Police Station."

"Commissioner….Yes sir…Understood sir." He hung up the phone and looked up at Constable Collins, "I'm forbidden to solve cases with a civilian." He paused for a moment, "Won't be long Collins." He grabbed his coat, his hat and walked out the door.

A few moments later he arrived out front of the Fisher residence. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Mr. Butler and surprised to see that Phryne was up and about at this hour.

"Jack what are you doing here?"

"I need you to sign this."

"What was that I just signed?"

"I am making you an honorable special constable."

"That's fabulous. Do I get some kind of certificate or something?"

"No, but I've been saving this since I was 10 years old. For Buffalo Bill."

He lightly grabbed her lapel and fashioned the sheriff's pin to her coat. His hands lingered there for a moment. He glanced up at her and she back at him. It was a tender moment that seemed to go on and on, until seconds later they were interrupted. Instinctually Jack took a step back from her, putting a breath of space between the two of them. But just as Jack moved away Phryne moved closer. Feeling him pulling away, she grabbed his hand and gestured towards the empty parlor. Without thought he followed her. She turned around and closed the doors shut giving them an ounce of privacy in an otherwise full house. She turned back towards Jack, they were both suddenly aware of the stillness in the air.

"Is something the matter Miss Fisher?"

"Please Jack, when we are in the privacy of each other's company please do call my Phryne."

"OK, Phryne is something the matter?"

"No, I just needed. I mean didn't you want to discuss the case? It was so noise there in the hall."

"Ah. Well I figured I would fill you in on the way there. We need to question Mr. Barnes."

"I'd like to get my hands on the negative of that photo from the paper this morning, get a proper print made for posterity."

"Yes it was the candid shot, but I'm not really sure if captured the light." He replied teasingly.

"I think it's a great picture of us Jack. Come to think of it, I don't have many pictures of you and none of us together."

"Well then we should find a way to resolve that little problem, but for now we really ought to get on with the case."

Jack turned towards the parlor doors to pull them open, but paused for a moment turning back to Phryne. She had a lock of hair that had fallen just out of place. He reached up and brushed it aside, his hand stroking her cheek as he brought it back down. Her eyes looked at him as though she had just received a jolt.

"C'mon special constable fisher best be on our way."


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived to the doorstep of the flat belonging to one Fredrick Barnes, "Barnes open up. It's Detective Inspector Jack Robinson." "And Special Constable Phryne Fisher." He gave her an inquisitive look after her deep throated self-announcement. She just shrugged and he chuckled to himself. _Always full of surprises, she never stopped entertaining._ He loved that she was wearing the Buffalo Bill pin, _Probably just humoring me_ but he liked it nonetheless.

As they casually searched his flat questioning the worm of a photographer, Miss Fisher stumbled across a stack of provocative pictures. _My my aren't these interesting_. Phryne not being a prude had no problem of course with willing women taking control of their sexual bodies, but a wife of exploration suddenly threw it into a women's rights issue. She hadn't noticed Jack over her shoulder and before either could say anything, Barnes bolted. He however had no idea that there was no escaping the duo, they had perfected the art of the chase long ago.

Their interrogation of Barnes didn't lead them anywhere, stumped for answers they went back tot he courts to requisition Terry Lawson and Constance about their relationship. Given the new evidence Dot found, there was certainly more than met the eye. _There's always more story behind a photograph_ Jack thought ruefully to himself.

While they had finally gotten the former lovers to cough up some more truth it hadn't shed any more light onto who killed to Belinda.

"Why is it that they always think we won't find out." Phyrne said

"It's in their nature to lie. Although our closing rate would be vastly sped up if it weren't the case."

"I'm going to leave you to handle the bombshell, while I keep an eye on our newlyweds" she said tilting her head down to peer over her sunglasses. "I don't trust any of them."

Jack wasn't sure what Phryne was playing at by having him speak with Mrs. Lombart, be he'd learned over the years that it was best to go with it. She had a plan, even if he wasn't fully aware of it _yet_.

As Jack strolled to the pool he immediately took notice of Angela Lombart engrossed in a document that she was quick to hideaway. _I wonder what that was all about_. As if sensing a man in the area like a predator senses prey, she stood up quick to misdirect with teasing of the photo of he and Miss Fisher in the Globe. _Her flirtation was even more obvert and over the top that Miss Fisher_ he mused _clearly used to getting her way with men_. He decided to play along to a point hoping she'd unknowingly share something important. _This must have been what Miss Fisher had in mind, although how did she know that he wouldn't be tempted by Angela's seduction_?

To another man she would be a hard woman to say no to. Perhaps another time, a time before Miss Fisher he might have given it greater consideration. For now he would amuse her by untying her dress. Angela's large hat covered her blazing red hair as she turned around and presented her dress for disrobing. For a moment he imagined it was her dress he was undoing, it was her exposed back that he was millimeters from caressing. He could feel the heat rising when she quickly turned back around snapping Jack back from his day dream of the raven-haired lady.

"See that wasn't so hard."

Jack smiled as she walked away knowing if it had really been her it would have been painfully hard.


	6. Chapter 6

As Jack made his way back to his motor car he took out his wallet and unfolded a small piece of newspaper from inside. It was the picture of he and Miss Fisher from the other day. remarkably it was the only picture of them together, it was so intimate that he relished reliving the movement at any private opportunity. After pausing to enjoy the image for a few more seconds he carefully refolded the paper along the lines and placed it safely back in his wallet. Jack drove back to the station hoping that another look through the evidence might make something jump out, some clue that they were missing.

Meanwhile, Phryne had decided that is was time to get ready for her cocktail fundraiser. She knew she'd be tight on time if she took a bath now, but she desperately wanted a relaxing soak. She did her best thinking while in the bath. She was also looking forward to a moment alone. She enjoyed having the house filled with noise and company, but just now she wanted to be left to her thoughts of Jack. He had discovered one of her fears yesterday and used it to partake in a bit of flirting - something he didn't normally initiate. The picture that Barnes had taken while annoying - she had wondered where their embrace might have led without the interruption - but one the bright side she had a comparative photography to remember it by, _always_. She had carefully cut the picture, without the caption written the date August 2, 1929 on the back and placed it in the nightstand drawer. _Keeping him close at hand_.

As she relaxed into the tub her thoughts initially revolved around Terry Lawson and his possible motive for targeting Constance. It had seemed that he was still in love with her, and jealousy was always a good motive but something was off and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She threw her head back and sighed and let her thoughts return to Jack as her hands began to wander. Taking care to rub the lavender-mint soap over her shoulders, down her arms and back up. Longing for such intimacy and closeness with Jack. As she was about to explore the throbbing she now felt, a knock came interrupting her most delicious thoughts.

"Sorry Miss, but you asked that I let you know when twenty minutes had passed."

 _Damn_ , she thought. _Why is it that Dot always has to be so punctual?_ She knew it was time to get out and that she would address her needs later, as frustrating as that felt.

"Yes Dot. I'll be out in a moment. Have you finished fixing the beading on that frock for tonight?"

"Yes Miss, I'll bring it right up."

She reluctantly got out of the tub, toweling herself dry. As she put on her robe she let go a deep sigh, _later_. She opened the door and met Dot in the hallway, dress in hand but noticed the melancholy look on her face. Sensing that the young woman was still upset about the photo in the paper she tried to offer some advice - having dealt with the issue for many years now.

"You musn't worry about that photography, it'll blow over."

"I don't see how miss."

"Oh dear."

"I just want to curl up and disappear."

"This won't due. You must stand proud and laugh it off."

Dot shrugged and agreed to go to the cocktail party - knowing that work ing on the case would provide a nice distraction - but unconvinced that the issue between the two mothers, her virtue, and Hugh's character would just "blow over." She left Miss Fisher to get ready.

Phryne say at her dressing table putting on lotion and brushing her raven-haired bob, thoughts drifting back to the bath. When she suddenly noticed her fear crawling up the sleeve of her robe. She froze brush in hand and started calling for Dot, but her voice was stifled by fright. With her free hand she opened the drawer and plucked out her diaphragm, doing the only thing she could think of to trap the evil creature. Dot finally heaving the shouts of Miss Fisher came running in.

"Call the Inspector. Someone is trying to kill me!" She shrieked.

Normally Dot would be panicked but she knew the immediate threat was over and while Miss Fisher was frightened about the spider she didn't need to sound too frantic on the phone. Fifteen minutes later the newly anointed Senior Constable and Detective Inspector Robinson rode into save the day.

As he entered the bedroom his mind drifted back to waking up here a few months earlier. While nerve-wracking at the time, he had delighted to waking up in her bed, smelling her on the pillows. She hadn't been physically in the room at the time, but she had left her mark. He had hoped that the next time he was in this room it would be under far different circumstances. On the bright side, she was here this time and in a robe nonetheless, unfortunately so were Dot and Hugh and not to mention a spider planted by someone wanting to throw her off the case ruined the mood. _Two steps forward, one step back - we certainly are a waltz_.

He was certainly enjoying himself on this case. First learning of her arachnophobia and now watching his constable turn a bright shade of red realizing that she trapped the spider under her diaphragm and that he would have to pick it and the spider up as evidence. He could barely contain the smirk on his face.

She didn't miss the smirk and threw a quick look with her eyes before coming to Stanley Burrows defense. _He is enjoying this far too much_. _I will have to repay him when the moment is right_. She leaned towards the open window and plucked a piece of white cloth stuck in the sill. As she say perched on her dressing table she let her robe slip just a little, exposing her bare knew. _That'll do for now._

 _So it would seem she is a bird after all, she doesn't just perch herself on my desk_. He said to himself with a chuckle taking a note of her alabaster skin and grateful for the distance between them, but wishing still that he was in the room for another reason entirely.


End file.
